Flight of the Arrow
by the Mirage Prismatic
Summary: Why did Speedy take the name Red Arrow if he wants to be his own man? Green Arrow's teachings ring in his mind even as he tries to find his own way. Patience is an archer's friend. Series of One-shots. One-Shot #3 - Replaced? 'Complete' the end of season 1 left me reeling and then season 2 was painful. Taking a break from YJ if I ever come back.
1. Legacy

I decided to give myself a challenge to sit down and write a damn one-shot in a day instead of bloody weeks. I succeeded within a few hours. Born from my wonderings.

**Prompt:** Why did Speedy take the name Red Arrow if he wants to be his own man?

This One-Shots Genre: Crime/Drama/Friendship?

* * *

><p><strong>Flight of the Arrow - Legacy<strong>

**Mid-July - Star City, 22:13 PDT**

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he picked the name <em>Red Arrow<em>, really. Hadn't he wanted to set himself apart? To be his own man? So why _Red Arrow?_

These thoughts came to Roy Harper as he perched on the hero's platform—the roof, looking down on the streets of Star City. (Why _do_ heroes hang out on the roof so much? Vantage point I suppose.) He was just use to the new suit. It was mostly black with some gray on the harness and belts and a broad red section on the upper torso styled as broad descending triangle that looked suspiciously like an arrow.

Maybe he wasn't Green Arrow's sidekick anymore but this was still his city; it was his home. Maybe it would change someday but not anytime soon.

Maybe he should change his name. It hadn't stuck yet; he could, if he wanted to.

Out of habit, he drew an arrow from his quiver, only half setting it to bow as his masked gaze swept the quiet street. Any minute now they should be here. _Any minute..._

Ten minutes later, he was getting impatient.

_Patience is a hero's friend_. He reminded himself. _An archer's friend_. This was an important lesson—one of the first Green Arrow had taught him; you could never shoot too soon or too late—the chance was high that you'll miss. The mark could be lost. It had to be just-

The screech of tires, startled his senses and he had the arrow fully notched to string and ready to go by the time bright headlights swept the around the corner. The arrow and its grapple cord sailed across the street, linking to the other building. The rusted car fishtailed around the corner as Red Arrow rappelled across the street and landed on a fire escape. He notched another arrow as the car screeched again, swinging around in a crazy circle.

**There will always be the stupid ones. **Green Arrow had said. **Just make sure their folly stays with them and touches no one else.**

Red Arrow bit his tongue so hard he nearly drew blood. The car crashed into the fire hydrant from the rear, denting in the side of the car.

Red Arrow drew the arrow back to fullest length, the arrow's fletched end resting between middle and forefinger, the line drawn back to his ear. Were those people still alive after being in a car with such a nightmarish driver?

"Git outta the car! Go, go!" Red Arrow breathed an inward sign of relief as the driver stepped out and ran a little ways down the street to the next building over. Red Arrow lurked in the shadows; they had an extra passenger with them he knew. He had heard it on the police scanner. He had to get all three or that girl wasn't going back home alive.

**Desperate men make mistakes. Let them but get the innocents out of the way. **Green Arrow again, in one of his wiser moments.

As the driver unlocked the building, the passenger door opened, revealing a man armed with a Glock 17.

"Come on, she isn't giving you _that_ much trouble."

The back door opened and a burly man came out back first, dragging some one with him.

Red Arrow waited; the man turned around; holding a struggling teenage girl with both arms. She was gagged, her hands tied and she was blinded folded but she kicked and squirmed for all she was worth.

**It's always nice to rescue the cool-headed ones. Sometimes they'll fight back, sometimes they'll wait it out but they'll trust you and they'll listen.**

Her hair was long and brown, faint scars evident—just a girl in black pants, blue v-neck and well-worn, well-used converse sneakers. Hollis Sophia Montaigne, daughter of some of Star City's political activists. They weren't terribly well-known but apparently one of them had said something that irked these men or the employer who hired them.

**Thugs are the worst; they're willing to do whatever they're paid to do. Sometimes, they'll give way if there's something better they want. But don't count on it.**

Red Arrow fired his first arrow for the driver, smiling in satisfaction as he went down with a shock arrow and neither of his companions noticed.

Hollis's captor yelped the sound carrying into the distance as her head lashed back and caught him in the nose; he dropped her; the passenger seat man approached them swiftly his Glock out. The girl cocked her head and dodged to the side, slamming into the car as the gunman breezed pass her.

Red Arrow barely felt the breeze of the arrow and twang of the string before the burly man reaching for his former captive was downed with a shock arrow. His third arrow was on nocked and pulled back when the gunman regained his footing, spun on his heel and was falling backwards when a shot rang out.

**Pick your targets. Don't trust your ability to shoot; get the biggest threats first.**

Roy Harper panicked and froze in shock. _Wake up, she'll DIE! _Red Arrow reacted; the arrow was flying and another after it before he realized he had plucked another arrow out of his quiver. The gun was shot out of his hand and the guy was shocked unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Red Arrow clambered down the fire-escape, nearly sliding down the rough metal. He dropped the next few feet, running towards her.

The girl was blind-folded; she flinched raising her arms threateningly.

"It's okay." Red Arrow soothed, stepping closer. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

_She could have died_. Red Arrow whispered.

_Muscle man was standing right next to her! She was blind-folded! _Roy yelled.

_The gunman could have killed her. She can't dodge a bullet._

She mumbled something through the gag; he took that off and then cut the ropes from her hands. As he undid her blind-fold, she rubbed feeling back into her hands.

"Who are you?" She studied him closely, trying to place him.

He was still thinking on that himself and he glanced around to make sure the men were still out and to avoid her gaze. "A friend. Were you hit?"

"No."

"Good." Red Arrow pulled a device out of his pocket; stuck it to the radio of the damaged car and turned it on. "The police should be here to pick these guys up. We're leaving." He didn't have to drag her across the street, she followed a swift trot but she was gasping in seconds. She followed anyway, until they came to a motorcycle hidden behind some trash cans.

**Sometimes, leave the civilians to the cops. But other times you just have to take care of them yourself. Drop them off in place where they can get home without getting attacked.**

"Where are we going?"

"Your pick. The station or your house." She looked at him suspiciously. "I do my homework. Home or station?"

"Home." He handed her a helmet from the saddlebag and put one on himself. Fortunately, she knew how to climb on motorcycle even if she did look awkward on it.

"First time on a motorcycle?"

"Yes."

"It's just like riding a bike," he said, sliding into the front seat, hooking his bow securely to the specially made grip. "Only faster. Hold on to me." There was a five second pause before she obeyed, sliding forward and wrapping her arms around his waist. The engine rumbled, the headlights flicked on. He felt the girl's arm tighten in panick as the engine hummed louder and the cycle was suddenly zooming off into the street.

It was one of the things he had salvaged from his days as Speedy; it was his, built by his own hands. Well, Canary and Arrow helped. But it was _his _bike. He couldn't afford a boat but he could keep this motorbike.

She had been a girl in a bad spot. A _smart_ girl in a bad spot.

"Have you had defense lessons?" he asked, through the helmet intercom.

She jumped a little, surprised. "Yes. But I've forgotten most of it...it's been a while."

"I see."

"My mom told me to think about what I would do in situations like that. Think and think and think. So, I'd just _do it_ without having to think too much."

"Smart mother."

"She's probably worried."

Suddenly he wished GA was here. He'd soothed her fears, calm her down. Red Arrow could feel the tremors running through her and her fingers wove tightly together around his waist. She turned her head and leaned against his back and her breath came through the intercom.

GA told him about the Watchtower. So maybe...he did trust him. A little. And hadn't Green Arrow taught him to be good enough to save people like the girl riding on his motorcycle?

"Red Arrow."

"Huh?"

"My name is Red Arrow."

There was a pause. "_Oh. _So _that's_ what happened to Speedy. You went solo."

"Yeah."

"Thanks for saving me."

"It's what I do. Get lessons."

"I will."

_GA isn't so bad. He did teach me after all. I'll be my own man. But he was still my teacher._

The lights of Star City blurred as the motorcycle sped up, weaving through traffic to the peaceful side of town.

* * *

><p><em>So, here it is. I'm not to sure if I got the Arrows IC here; I haven't heard Green Arrow talk much but I assume he'd have some wisdom to share since he is a hero and a mentor to boot. I hope I kept RA in character...he seems to talk shortly and briefly, not big on explaining himself in more than words than needed.<em>

_Also, I didn't want a COMPLETE damsel in distress. Those words Hollis's mom said to her are the very words of wisdom my mother imparted to me. :)_

_EDIT: Forgot to mention that I got the lessons idea from Tamora Pierce who used little lessons like these in between chapters but those were longer. Tamora Pierce is the writer of the Tortall and the Emelan books and is an amazing writer. :D (my favorite) So thank you, for the idea, ._

_(And thanks to the ppl who reviewed!)_

_**So please do me a kindness and review!** Hopefully there'll be more Red Arrow in later episodes; he may a be a stick but he's a realist and independent. Nice qualities in a guy even if he comes across as a jerk. Enough my yammering. **Please review.** :)_


	2. Emancipation

_I __decided to write more Red Arrow one-shots but I didn't want to post more one-chapter stories. (i'm getting rather tired of seeing all the '1's in my Story Stats. :P So, I'm compiling any random Red Arrow one-shots under this story! :D_

_NOT in Chronological order AT ALL_

_Posted 2-24-2012 _

_(This was gathering virtual dust in my flashdrive. :P Enjoy)_

* * *

><p><strong><em> Emancipation<em>**

Back at the Watchtower, with Blockbuster taken care of and the other young heroes pacified, Batman had told him to head home after Wotan was safely in the custody of the Mage Society.

"Take care of Roy." he had said. Green Arrow had jerked out of his daze and nodded, retreating to the zeta-tubes.

* * *

><p><em>Star City— Night, July 4th PDT<br>_

Roy Harper stared at his packed duffels and boxes, eyes scanning his room, checking over anything he may have left lying around or forgotten. He wanted to be gone before Ollie came back, to avoid the all questions he would have, the pleas to stay.

Ollie had been _good _ to him – filling the awkward silences with jokes, mellowing him out, going to the parent-teacher conferences, dealing with the detentions...

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his red hair. He wouldn't be able to take everything right now – he already had a duffel packed and ready to go – he just wanted to be sure everything else was ready for him to grab when he could.

_I need to find my own way_.

He hadn't worried about what went where – just thrown everything into a box, putting clothes and his hero gear into duffels. The room – clean, large with plenty of space to practice his barehand combat equipped with TV, videos games, bed, desk and closet – had been stripped down, looking as fresh as the day he had moved in

There was a knock on his door and he stiffened. _Shit_.

"Roy, are you here?"

Roy breathed hard through his nose. "Yes."

"Can I come in?"

_He told me about the Watchtower._ Roy reminded himself quietly. _He trusts me, even if the other Leaguers still treat us __**all**__like kids!_

"Sure."

Oliver Queen entered the room slowly, dressed in casual civilian wear of a simple blue button-up shirt with khakis. He glanced around at the stripped room before letting his eyes settle on his angered partner. "You're moving out?"

" I need to find my own way. I'm eighteen, Ollie."

The former businessman raked his fingers through his blonde hair and walked over to sit down on the floor at the foot of the bed. "I know. But...don't you think this is very...sudden?"

Roy admitted yes to himself. And no. He'd been contemplating it for awhile. He was _eighteen_. Legally an adult. He could find his own way. According to the law, it was the proper time. He _could_. Didn't mean he _had_ to. "As long as I stay, I won't get respect."

Ollie frowned, the disappointment reaching his eyes and Roy deepened his serious look, standing his ground. "I respect you."

Roy breathed sharply through his nose and stared out of the window. "I know." he admitted gruffly. "But...no one else does. I appreciate this, I do. But I need to leave now."

"Stay a few more days." Ollie pleaded. "I'll help you find a new place – something to your likening. Just – don't rush out without making _plans_ first! Lemme help."

Roy narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "You're not going to try to convince me to stay?"

"Not if you don't want to." Ollie admitted after a moment. "You're right – in a way. Batman's a little –"

Roy glared out the window. "He's a stickler for regulation. Keeping us in line."

Ollie's beard twitched in amusement and he struggled to maintain his serious expression. "Ironic, considering he defies his city's police department just by existing."

Roy allowed himself a small smile but diverted attention for it by looking around the room. "A few days. _No more."_

Roy stiffened when he found himself engulfed by a tight hug from the other man, clapped on the back. "I'm sorry, Roy. About the Hall. I know it isn't what you wanted."

Roy shrugged nonchalantly and awkwardly returned the hug before Ollie released him.

"Maybe it's for the best."

* * *

><p><em>Sighs...characterizing this relationship is so difficult for me seeing as I don't have anything else to go on...especially I pride myself in NOT reading comics. :P So, this was me trying to see what their relationship is like. <em>

_Please review. :D_


	3. Replaced?

**Takes place shortly after 'Inflitrator' after Red Arrow warns Artemis.**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites everyone. :D**

**Posted: 3-16-2012**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Flight of the Arrow - Replaced?<strong>

**August 9th, 11:19 PDT**

* * *

><p>In the darkness of his hidden study, Green Arrow stepped out of the closet, the glow of the zeta-tube fading as the door slid shut, the mirror sliding back in front of it.<p>

"She's not really your niece." Green Arrow had an arrow on the string and aimed at the intruder before he had finished speaking.

The lights flicked on, revealing the neatly kept room of equipment and Roy. He was standing by the light-switch in civilian clothes, his gaze accusing. "She reacted faster than you," he observed, letting his anger slide for a faction of a second. "Could tell I was there even in the shadows."

Green Arrow let the arrow slacken and frowned. "Roy, you didn't do anything rash, did you?"

His adopted son and former protégé scowled, his accusing glare returning. "I just gave her a warning. Besides, how can she be your niece when you don't even have siblings?"

Green Arrow smirked, pulling off his hood. "Well, it's good thing I have a secret identity, isn't it?"

"It'll come out eventually."

Green Arrow's eyes snapped to Roy. "Don't –"

"I'm not going to say anything. I just want answers."

Green Arrow turned his gaze away and frowned. "Mind if I get out of uniform first?" he said, beginning to walk out of the room without waiting for a reply.

* * *

><p>When Oliver Queen returned, Roy had relocated to the kitchen and helped himself to some apples and ice cream out of the fridge.<p>

Roy silently filled another bowl – chocolate, vanilla with bits of apple dumped in, just the way Ollie liked it - and placed across the counter for him.

"What I want to know is – why the replacement so soon?" He sounded both angered and saddened, though he tried to force more anger into his voice to hide it.

"She's not a 'replacement'." Oliver said, digging into the ice cream with a spoon. "She's a new protégée who needed a new path. Besides, her arrow saved Kid Flash from being crushed by Amazo."

Roy raised an eyebrow, his mouth full of ice cream and apple. He took a swig of milk and swallowed, wiping his mouth on his arm. Ollie chuckled.

"Come on, didn't Dinah teach you better manners?"

Roy allowed only a faint smile to turn up the corner of his mouth and Ollie sighed. "I'm giving Artemis a chance to do something different with her life. And she wanted in."

Roy blinked and stared down at the bowl before shoving another spoonful of ice cream and apples into his mouth and swallowing. "Saving others to save herself." he said quietly. _Superman said that about Batman and Robin, once._

"Exactly." The former billionaire turned small business man leaned back in his chair and took another gulp of ice cream. Roy raised an eyebrow – Ollie was almost done while Roy was only halfway through. "You've got nothing to worry about – she's harmless." Roy gave him a deadpan look; Ollie smirked and licked his spoon. "Well...only when she _wants _to be."

Roy remained unconvinced. "Me and Batman went to see her." his adoptive father continued. You think he'd let someone onto the Team without checking their background?"

"Good point. And Boy Wonder can't keep his nose out of anyone's business."

At that Ollie laughed outright. "It's his business to know everyone's business. Good thing he keeps it to himself. Just try to be nice to her, alright? In a way, she's your sister now. Or your cousin I guess. Family."

Roy snorted. "You're not going to tell me anything solid about her, are you?"

"Nope."

"Figured as much."

"It's her business to tell." Ollie stretched his arms over his head. "If we knew everything about people, well...there would either be no trust, complete trust or the world would be boring. Nothing to discover. That's what makes life interesting."

"You didn't even teach her archery."

Ollie finished off his ice cream and let the spoon clatter in the bowl. "You need to be better at leading questions. Besides, I didn't teach you either – just the trick arrows." Ollie looked contemplatively at the ceiling. _Come to think of it Artemis already had trick arrows... _"Anyway, from my point of view, I gave you a home – after Brave Bow died, something to live for, extended your family." Roy raised an eyebrow. "Who says Artemis doesn't need the same thing?"

"What's her real name?"

Ollie smiled – that was the beauty of her 'codename'. It fit her costumed persona perfectly, though she need to work on distancing Artemis the Hero from Artemis the Civilian.

"Not telling." he said in a sing-song voice. "She's family now – ask her yourself."

Roy stood abruptly. "She's _not_ family."

"She can be."

"She's a stranger, an anomaly and –"

"Everyone's a stranger before you get to know them."Ollie interrupted.

Roy slitted his eyes and left the room abruptly, dumping his empty ice cream bowl into the kitchen sink as he passed.

Ollie shook his head. "Oh, the mood swings...he can be such a drama queen sometimes."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, Comments, suggestions? How did you like it? Please review!<strong>

**I felt sick today so I used the time I got out of skipping class (with ****_permission)_**** to type this up since it's been in my notebook for awhile... :P So, I'm going to go lay down now.**


End file.
